A Raging Past
by Zokou-Chan
Summary: [Ritsu swears... a lot] When Onodera Ritsu starts his new job and ends up working for shoujo manga what does he do when he realizes who his new boss turned out to be? Will he end up falling for the person who changed him into the person he is today? [ Different turn in SekaiIchi with OOC. Ritsu's very OOC and Takano will start to show some OOC. M for language and maybe smut.
1. New Places and Old Love

_**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**__**  
**__**OnoderaXTakano**_

**Okay! This is a story where Ritsu and Masamune have different personalities, mostly Ritsu. So very OOC. Has a lot of cursing xD Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Senpai, do you love me?" I looked down hopefully.__  
__ "Eh?"__  
__ "It's just you never say anything.. And I'd like to think you do.."__  
__Here it comes. The dreaded moment.__  
__"Tch- quit being such a girl."__  
__...__  
__"Eh?"_

"EHHH?!"

I stared with disbelief at the woman in front of me.

"SHOUJO MANGA? I've been assigned to the shoujo manga department?! But I clearly said I worked in literature at my old company!"

_Seriously. How could I be put in manga?_

"But it says right here sir. 'Onodera Ritsu assigned to the Emerald Shoujo Manga editing Department'."

_Shit._

"Please follow me sir. I'll show you to the editorial department"

She gave me a cheap ass smile and led me towards the elevator. Just great. Manga editing. _This'll be fun, and seriously, shoujo manga_, I growled lightly. The girl went on about "the new editor in chief" and "handsome editors". Hard to believe a bunch of men would work in girls' manga. _**Ha. Maybe they're all homos.**_

_ It might be worth checking out this amazing "editor in chief that dragged emerald out of the slum."__  
_  
When we reached the forth floor I stepped out and followed the lady into the department. I could sniff something strange in the air, but decided to ignore it. Maybe those Emerald workers are on some stuff.

"We're here."  
_ Here comes the cheesy introduction.__  
_  
"My name Onodera Ritsu. I look forward to working with you."

Fine right. When I raise my head the dump before my eyes isn't what I was expecting to see.  
Ugh... Ahead of me were what looked like lifeless corpses slumped over desks.

"Uh. Seems like there was a mess up in the cycle! G-Good luck!" She ran off while I yelled after her. I tried to get the people around me to explain what the hell was going on, but everyone ran by saying things like "that's not me!" or "we're not part of them!" Just what the hell is this?

I walked over to one of the lifeless corpses who was slouched over a pile of papers. Suddenly a disgusting smell filled the air causing me to nearly puke my guts out. After covering my nose, I tried to talk to the chibi.

"Excuse me..." When I tapped the man on the shoulder he fell to the ground, startling me. Just what the hell is up with these people? What is this, the walking dead?  
He struggled to get up and then he looked over at me.

"...Whaaaaaaat..." God he stinks.

"U-Um.. My name is Onodera Ritsu. I'm the new guy." This guy looked like he belonged in a horror movie.

"Ooohh... Was that today..?"  
_  
__Seriously?_

He started talking in a shaking hoarse voice.

"Takano-Sannnn the new guys here." No reply. "Takano-Saaaaaan!"

The sound of a foot slamming on a desk directed my attention to a man leaning on a chair with a book over his eyes.

"Shut the hell up! I heard you the first time..."

I didn't expect to see a guy with dark bags under his eyes, crooked glasses and ruffled hair and clothes to look over at me. This was the famous 'Editor-in-Chief' that dragged Emerald up from the depths that it had sunk.

Oh god, kill me now.

_I have a bad feeling about this.__Well, just what kind of guy is this Editor-in-chief?__  
_  
"Ah I'm Onodera Ritsu, the new guy starting today."  
He looked up at me and I got a close view of how dark his eyes were. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you a party timer?"  
"No, I'm an employee."  
"Oh yeah they said someone like you was coming"

_Oi. You trying to mess with me?_

"You've been an editor before right? So what'd you work in? Teen magazine? Adolescence magazine?"

"Ah no. I've always worked in literature." He looked at me like I was a lowly peasant.

"HAH? Literature?!" He looked away before stating "Useless."  
_This asshole!__  
__Are you trying to pick a fight?_"Well then come with me newbie." He got up and started to leave the department.

"Eh? Why?" He turned and looked at me as if I were an idiot.

"You have to learn how to work of course. Don't just stand there newbie."

_This jerk! I'm gonna kill this guy._

* * *

"No more like this angle… No here, I'll show you an example so look closely and draw it quickly." I got up quickly.  
"Ah resources? I'll go get some."  
"From this angle so you can see the face." He grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

_What.. What the hell? He pulled me into a kiss and when our lips met a memory suddenly surfaced my mind..._

_"E-Eh.. Senpai.. We should wait till we get home." I looked up at him with my reddened face.__ "I can't wait that long. I want you now." My face flushed deeper and I squeezed Senpai close to my body.__"Yes."__ He pulled me into a kiss, interlocking our lips passionately.__  
__ But when I looked up it wasn't sempai I was looking at.. Who was it?_ **Eh?** **Takano-San?** _**EHHH?! What in the fucking hell was my boss doing kissing me?!**_  
I pushed him away roughly. He just turned around and spoke to the author who was red in the face.

"Did you get that?"  
"Y-Yes!"  
"Good then please ink it quickly."  
_What the actual fucking hell is wrong with these people?!__  
_ "What the hell was that?!" I managed to blurt out.

"What? Work, obviously." _This asshole!__  
__ Work? Like hell! What kind of work was that?!_

* * *

_Ugh I feel like I'm gonna have a baby._ My stomach hurts like hell.

My first day in this shitty new job and I already regret working here. The editors are mindless zombies, the office smells like shit, and I can't believe how damn screwed up that boss is! I don't think I can survive even a week here.  
_What am I even doing?_ I was supposed to be here to prove that I have the skills to back up my name. I didn't want people to think I was using my family's power to rank high. I just wanted to make good books that people would enjoy. I'm supposed to be showing off to those pricks from my old company. _How can I prove anything in shoujo manga? Well I guess I have a fucked up personality for dealing with my problems like this.__  
_  
"Hey." _**Oh look a wild asshole appeared.**__**  
**_ The boss from hell came up to me waiting for me to answer.

"Yes? Have u submitted the manuscript?" _Why am I making conversation with my soon-to-be ex-boss.__  
_  
"Yeah thanks." _Is this bastard just going to forget about that damn kiss?!_ "Hey, I just confirmed this with my boss but you're the son of the Onodera Publishing house?" _Shit he knows._

"Y-Yes. That's true, but there's no connection between me and the company." _Why do I need to tell this guy about me?_

"Are you upset for being here because you wanted to be in literature?" _Seriously, more questions? And hell yeah I'm disappointed._

"Not exactly but I'm not really good at romance and this is my first time working with manga, but I feel like I'll be fine. It's not a big deal." _Yeah right, I'm screwed._

"Hmm. Well that's a good way for a newbie to think. But you shouldn't get high and mighty. If you don't actually want to work here then you should quit. If you're useless then that'll never change." _What the hell is this guys problem?! Is he trying to be encouraging or is he just being an ass?! I'll show him..._ "Well the others have gone home already so you should go too."

"Oh sure I guess so." I got up to start leaving.

"Hey listen. Have I met you somewhere before?"

"Where could we possibly of met before? Well probably not. I don't think I've seen your face before. Well if you'll excuse me. Good work."

I walked out of the lounge and headed to the editing department.

That night I read 100 damn shoujo manga novels.

* * *

_**I happen to like when Ritsu curseS **__**xD **_

_***I didn't wanna explain that whole 20 day garden radish thing***_

_**But seriously I'm exited for this, im still trying to decide if Takano's should be a little uke-ish… that'll be interesting..**_

_**Seeya next time!**_


	2. Bishounen and Perverted Rabbits

_**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi-**__**  
**__**OnoderaXTakano**__**  
**_

When I walked into the fifth floor of hell, _ehem_, Marukawa Shoten, I never expected the scent of flowers and spring to be in the air. _What happened to the smell of death? Well, not that I mind.__  
_ I walked out of the elevator, down the hall, and right when I turned left I swear, I found myself in some middle school girls bedroom. _**There were dolls. Fucking.**_ _**Everywhere.**_ _Where the hell am I?_  
I came face-to-face with three guys who looked like they should be in one of those Otome Dating Sims.

"Good morning, Onodera-Kun!" _Who the hell?_

"Where the hell am I... Eh.. I think I'm in the wrong place. Emerald…" The black haired shota grabbed my arm, _don't touch me_, and pointed towards the department with all the pink and fluffy crap.

"Silly, you're already here! Emerald editing! Sorry about yesterday! We were at the end of the cycle, but it's fine now." _What the hell's going on?_

"Eh, excuse me. I need to use the restroom."

I grabbed the first bitch I could see and pulled him into the bathroom while he screamed "I'm not in Emerald!"  
"Just be a good boy and shut the fuck up! I know! I just need someone to inform me about what the hell's going on. How the fuck do dead corpses turn in to fresh new ikemen over night?! And what's with that pink overflow?! What kind of department is this?!" I was practically yelling but I didn't care because I needed some answers. The guy looked scared to death but he finally started to speak.

"That's the Maiden Club."  
_Maiden?_  
"That's the nickname for the Emerald Department, cuz all the girls in the company go crazy over them." _I don't give a shit about how 'hot' they are.__  
_  
"And, what's with that overly pink aura? And the refreshing transformation?"

"Ah. Takano-San thinks its best to put yourself in the surroundings of the manga to better understand it. Also, that's the cycle."  
"Cycle?"  
"Yeah. Lets say these guys make a book in a 20-day cycle. The first week is normal, and then things get hectic little by little till you're at hell week at the end of the cycle. After the cycle everyone goes home, gets a shower and relaxes. Today's the day they come back completely refreshed."*  
So that's what that girl means when he said something was wrong with the cycle... There wasn't anything like this in Literature. Though Usami-Sensei did get worse getting near the deadline. _That time was always hell.__  
_  
"Alright.. I think I get it." He took a relieved sigh and started to leave. But before he exited he said one thing,  
"Oh and Takano is a hardass. He'll probably work you to the ground. Good luck!" _Hmm. To the ground huh?_ _**Seems like a challenge.**_

When I walked into the department I was once again met with the fresh smiling men. Good grief. Is it gonna be like this all day?  
When I sat down the other editors started instructing me on the _'art of shoujo manga!'_ The Boss from Hell was looking at me. _What's his deal? Actually..._ Now that he doesn't look like Satan he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?

**_Senpai._**

_Eh?_

**_Saga-Senpai._**

* * *

We sat in the library next to each other reading books. I looked up at him and blushed at how he was looking at me.

"Senpai, are we going out?"

"Eh?"

"Well it's just that you never say anything. And I'd like to think that." Silence.

"Tch- quit being such a girl."

_Why?!_

_**Was he just ... Playing with me?**_

* * *

_****__ "Saga-Senpai..."_

_"Huh?"_

I hadn't realized I'd said these words out loud and received a shocked look from Takano._ Shit! _I spun my head around and headed to my desk. I moved my chair and made sure not to look over at my way.

_This is bad! It's him! It's definitely him!_

_What am I going to do?__ It's my first love from high school. __He's right in front of me again.__ My Hatsukoi._

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.__  
__WHY?__  
__WHY HERE OF ALL PLACES?!__  
__Why did I have to run into him... That asshole senpai.__  
__This can't be real! Why was my heart thumping so loudly in my chest? It's no big deal! I'll just ignore the guy. I'll just do my work and then quit as soon as possible.__  
__Shit.__  
__My head hurts.__  
__My chest hurts.__  
__My heart hurts...__Senpai...__  
__I wonder if you ever loved me? Or if u still do.__Takano-San__  
__Takano Masamune__  
__Saga Masamune__  
__Senpai__  
__They're all the same person.__  
__And I fell in love with them all.__  
__.__  
__.__  
__Wait.__  
__.__  
__No.__  
__I haven't fallen.__  
__Not yet, not with Takano.__  
__ I have to stop myself. I can't get close to him. It's dangerous. I have to stay away.__  
__Calm down Ritsu. If he doesn't remember you it's fine. You'll be off the hook. But he probably knows! What's he gonna say to me?! Ugh it's eating away at me.__ I can't. I can't talk to him knowing he's the same bastard that broke my heart. Why was I such an ignorant fool? To fall in love with a guy so easily.. We're not the same people anymore, I need to forget about that guy. He's just my boss now.__Come on Ritsu.__  
__I can't deal with this now.__  
__I need to work up. Gain some experience.__  
__Maybe take over the family business soon.__  
__I need to get out of the engagement with my clingy-ass fiancé.__ Yes, there's so many things I need to do. I don't have time to waste on this guy. Sorry Takano Masamune. Right now I'm hoping you don't realize who I am, if you already have then I hope you don't plan on pushing it. I'll be fine. Everything will be okay.__  
__ That damn senpai has grown to be quite a dick though. I can't believe what's happened to my personality since then, but at least I didn't turn into a demanding asshole. I've become such a fucked up, jaded adult, not that's it's a problem. I won't get hurt this way.__  
__ Oh yeah, that guy had family problems right. No wonder the guys name is different his parents must've divorced.__  
__ I wonder if he ever came to know my whole name.. I don't remember introducing myself. Didn't I write my names in those library cards? I didn't want him finding out my name and thinking I was a stalker. Though, he did end up knowing my name.__  
_

_Wait.__  
_

_I wrote **'Oda Ritsu'** on those cards.__  
_

No way.

A smile crept onto my face.  
I was internally laughing my ass off. _That guy must've ran around the school asking for an Oda Ritsu when I disappeared. Everyone must've thought he was nuts! It must've been like I disappeared off the face of the earth for him. ... I kinda feel bad about that._  
_ Oh well. What's done is done. I should really get this damn work done so I can get the hell outta here. Atleast the boss from hell stopped staring holes into me._  
_ I better stay clear of that guy in case he wants another relationship or big guy, love isn't cut out for me. The day went by slowly as I tried my best to avoid every situation of being alone with my boss. If we're alone he'll wanna talk and I'm not prepared for that. When I was finally getting my life together he had to show up. Misfortune must know my name._

* * *

During lunch break I went across the street to eat at a small diner. It was better to get out of the building. I walked in and sat at the seat next to the window and ordered. When my food arrived I looked around the diner. The place was pretty much packed.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" I turned my head up to see a young guy (probably a little younger than me) standing over me with a nervous smile on his face. I recognized the kid, it was Takahashi. I think he's a part timer. I saw him following around some lady today.

"Oh. Takahashi? Sure, go ahead." I gestures to the empty seat next to me.

"Thanks you… Onodera-San right?" This kids face _screamed_ innocent and I guess he seemed safe.

"Yeah nice to see you."_ I gotta be polite right?_

"Ah same here. I heard you just started working here is this true? Sorry to pry."

"No problem. Well yeah this is my second day. I saw hell on my first." He let out a chuckle. A waitress came to get his order and after she left he spoke.

"The cycle right? Don't you work with Takano? Is he hard to work with?"

"A total dick." He was taken aback slightly but returned to normal, not bothered by my language.

"Ah people say those kinds of things a lot. But he's actually very dependable. He takes responsibility and he doesn't let people fall behind. If he was a bit kinder then I guess he would be more well liked." _Well kid, I kinda already hate his guts._

We talked about some things at Marukawa and about books and such. He was a big manga fan, while I don't think that I've ever read a manga till yesterday. I got this kids number cuz I should know some people in the company. If I quit then I can still talk to this kid. When I mentioned that I had edited for Usami Akihiko he cringed.

"So you were that Onodera-San…" _What did he mean by that?_

"That?"

"Oh..that is-" he was cut off by the ring of his phone. He apologized and answered. "Usagi-San? What? There's no need! But… fine! Across the street from Marukawa. Okay. See you." He flashed an apologetic smile and began to stand up.

"Sorry, I've gotta head out." I stood up from the table.

"I'll be leaving too, let me walk you out." My lunch break was about to end.

"Oh sure. Thank you." We walked out and as we left the door a bright red sports car parked in front of us and a tall man came out. _Holy shit.. Usami-Sensei?!_

"Usagi-San!"

"Akihiko!"

_Usagi? Rabbit_? Wow that nickname didn't suit the guy at all.  
He looked over to Takahashi then me. When he saw me his eyes widened and he brightened.

"Ritsu?"

"Usagi-San.. Wasn't Onodera-San your old editor?"

"Long time no see Akihiko. I didn't know you got yourself a new boy toy. What happened to the older brother?" I joked around with my old friend.

"Got married. What happened to you? I heard you're working for girls manga. I didn't think you were into that stuff." He smirked deviously.

I tried to contain my laughter but ended up bursting. Me and him end up in a laughing fit right there. Takahashi stood awkwardly looking like he was thinking of what to say.

"Hahaha... But seriously it's great to see you. How's the new job?" I frowned.

"Not sure if quitting's the best thing to do right now... Apparently being an editor is a much harder job than I thought. You didn't slack very often. Surprising. So what's with you and Takahashi?"

"We're living together. He does chores in exchange. And some other stuff too…" the grin on his face was wide. Takahashi turned red and started getting flustered.

"Usagi-San! What're you saying?!" It was pretty amusing seeing him all worried.

"It's fine Takahashi. Really. Well I've gotta go but I'll see you guys some other time okay?"

"Oh! Bye Onodera-San! Thanks for lunch!"

"Seeya Ritsu. You should try manga. It's a pretty fun job." After I waved by I headed back towards the building when I realized the demon boss was standing in front smoking._ Was he watching?_

"Hello Takano-San."

"So you're friends with Usami Akihiko?" The question came as a shock. _Why did he want to know that?_

"Uh yeah. I used to be his editor. Excuse me." I walked past him in a hurry and went up to the department. _Time to get this shitty work done._

* * *

_ **OKAY. I'm exited! xD I wanna show Takano all uke-ish and just make him even more adorable . Please leave reviews and you can request anything for this story or a different one. Thx**_

_**-ZouChan**_


	3. Hate and Revelation

_**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_

_Dear Diary,__  
__ Today was an eventful day. I met an amazing author and my kind boss taught me how to do better in shoujo manga. He's such a wonderful guy! I feel myself falling more in love with him every day.__  
_  
**Like hell.**

THAT SHITTY BOSS OF MINE MADE ME FOLLOW HIM TO SOME DAMN AUTHORS HOUSE. THIS AUTHOR WOULDN'T SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO WORK. I ENDED UP MAKING UP SOME CHEESY ENCOURAGING SHIT TO GET HER TO KEEP GOING. BUT THE BOSS JUST HAD TO SHOW OFF AGAIN BY GETTING HER MORE TIME TO SUBMIT THE MANUSCRIPT.  
If I see one more emo author or room full of teddy bears I'm going to puke. Why don't the people in this department know what personal space is? All the girls' swarm around me asking stupid questions, all the guys try to get all friendly. I swear one weirdo groped my ass when I walked into the bathroom.  
The chibi shota known as Kisa wasn't as bad as I thought, but his overly friendly attitude was annoying. Hatori's fine and reliable, but I feel bad for Yoshikawa Chiharu-Sensei who he beats down for the manuscripts. Mino is good at his job but his social skills are depressing. He doesn't join into most conversations and he always has that smile on his face. _I wonder what he could be hiding?_  
And then the Tyrant kind who rules over them all, Takano Masamune. He's so full of himself I get tired watching him acting supreme. My department sure is full of weirdoes.

We're returning from the printers and the first thing I did was go sit on a sofa and relax. I was done for the day and I was sick of the annoying authors. Takano came up to me and handed me a coffee.

"Oh. Thanks..."  
"Your welcome."

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

The pair sat there for a while with no one saying a word. Onodera drank his coffee hurriedly while Takano took his time glancing at his old kouhai. Onodera was staring into his lap, a thousand thoughts running through his head. He was popped out of his train of thought when Takano spoke up.

"You've changed a lot. But you still speak your mind clear, just like then." _What was he talking about?_

"Um. Excuse me? What do you mean?" _No. No. No. I'm not ready for this. _

"You said it too. 'Senpai.' You're Oda Ritsu, right? I gradually realized, but I'm surprised you became such a brat." He stated smugly.

"S-Shut th-"

He was forced to stop by a pair of lips devouring his own. Onodera was caught off guard and it took him a few seconds to realize what was going on. He caught his grip and shoved Takano away from him. He was confused and looked at Takano, when he did he was taken completely off guard. _Takano was blushing, as if he couldn't believe what he did._

'_He looks kinda cute.' Onodera thought._ It was quite a scene, seeing the tyrant boss red-faced. Takano tried to grasp the situation but was still a little red.

"I-It's the same… you are Ritsu." Onodera was still at a loss for words. "I'm going to make you _say you love me again_." _Now this was surprising_.

"Huh? You're gonna make me… YEAH RIGHT!" Onodera glared at Takano piercing into his eyes. He was angry and it was obvious in his tone.

"YOU THINK I COULD FALL FOR YOU AGAIN?! EVEN AFTER YOU BROKE MY DAMN HEART 10 YEARS AGO? YEAH RIGHT!"

He turned around to storm off but a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him. Takano had a strong grip on him.

"Wait Onodera! Let me explain!"

Takano tried to pull Onodera closer to him but he used his years of judo training to flip the situation. Now Takano had his arm pinned behind his back by Onodera.

"Now listen up, _senpai. _I'm not that innocent little kouhai from 10 years ago. I'm not gonna be fooled by you bullshit love talk anymore. Aren't you the one acting 'like a girl' this time?"

He pushed his boss away from him and started walking away from him. Disgust in his face.

"By the way, I really did love you those 10 years ago, was it fun playing with me?" He smiled grimly.

He walked into the elevator and left the building, leaving a shaken Takano alone in the building.

_**TAKANO'S POV**_

_Why? I just want to apologize, why can't I do that? When I realized it was you I was struck with joy. I had a chance to tell you how much I loved you. How I had fallen in love with you again. _

_But you slipped through my fingers… will I never be able to hear that sweet voice again? Taste those cherry red lips, move my fingers through that silky hair. Hear those words from you again…_

_Am I the only one that's thinking about the past? _

_I've stopped completely still._

* * *

_「__You continue forwards, whereas I stopped long ago_

_How do I shrink this gap between us that grows with every day?_

_I can't speak honestly but somehow I must put it into words_

_I am a born coward__」_


	4. A Trip to The Past

_**SAGA's POV**_

_** He is my everything**_. Everytime I see those beautiful emerald eyes, that stupidly adorable smile, I feel my temperature rise drastically. _Almost as if I was about to explode_.  
I love him. To the moon and back, with all my heart. I'm starting to sound like some love struck teenage girl but it doesn't matter. I've found the light in my world. _My Oda Ritsu_.  
How can someone be so innocent and adorable? How can someone tolerate me yelling at them, screaming hurtful words, calling them disgusting? How can they still tell me 'I love you' after that? I guess Ritsu is an outlier.*

"Senpai... Do you love me?" I was surprised at his question and started to panic.

"Eh?" _This isn't good. I'm not good with embarrassing situations._

"It's just you never say anything... And I'd like to think you do." _Shit. What do I say? Just say you love him Masamune! Say it!__  
_  
"...Tch- quit being such a girl." _No! I didn't mean to say that! I love you! Forgive me please!_  
His face automatically turned dreary and he had a shaken expression. Almost as if he was about to cry. Right as I was about to say something, tell him that I truly love him, he stood up.

"Wait Ritsu!" I grabbed for his arm but was struck with a surging pain to my skull. Ritsu roundhouse kicked me and ran out.

That was the last time I ever saw _'Oda Ritsu.'__  
_

_ Suffering_. That's all it was after that. My family broke apart. My life became a disaster. Nothing was right with me anymore.  
When college started I completely lost touch with my shitty parents. I also lost touch with who I was. I started drinking heavily, smoking, sleeping around. I was a mess. It happened when I found out that you had a fiancée. On top of that my father wasn't my actual father.  
If Yokozawa hadn't been there to help me I would probably still be like that. Yokozawa is my best friend. He was the one who stayed with me during the hardship in my life and he helped me to become the man I am today. I regret playing with his feelings, I should've thanked him for being with me.  
Thinking back I really should've enjoyed my youth, because the only good memories that I have are the ones of you. Everything else is a blur. I wonder what you were doing. When I was in that depressed state, _had you moved on? Did you forget all about me_, get a pretty girlfriend, and simply walk away from Saga Masamune?  
I was always thinking, if I could see you once more, what would I say to you? Would I bow on the ground and apologize over and over? It was all my fault. I should've kept chasing you. I didn't know that I would never see you after that day. And now I regret that I hadn't loved you more, cherished you more.  
I read in a book once, _"So I know she forgives me, just as I forgive her."_ How I wish that would be true. If he saw me again I wish he would envelope me with his warm body, hug me tight and never let go. _Sadly, __reality is a bitch__._

_**ONODERA's POV**__**  
**_  
_ "When someone walks away from you it's not the end of your story. It's the end of their part in your story."_ I told myself that everyday, trying to convince myself that I didn't need him. I was telling myself that I shouldn't want someone who trampled over my feelings. But inside I knew how badly I wanted to see him.

"...-tch quick being such a girl." _Eh?_

It came crashing down in a split second. Everything I had known was warped into barriers surrounding my heart. My blood boiled and I ached all over, sadness and anger swelling through me. I gave him a hard kick before storming off. I never saw senpai again.  
The topic me going to England had already come up so I told my parents I wanted to go, as soon as possible. My parents went to the school to pick up my things while I sat home having internal conflicts. I kept telling myself I had just been used and thrown away.

He said he loved me. _It was a lie_  
He made love to me. _He had sex with you_  
He made me feel special. _All so he could use you better_  
That's not true! _It is_  
Senpai wouldn't do that! _He did_  
He told me he wanted me. _Just to make you fall deeper_  
I don't believe it! _Its true_  
But senpai_... ...never loved you.._

It was all a game to him. _He never loved me!_ He called me a girl to stop my dilutions of thinking we could ever actually be together. I was a fool in love. That's all. At least I learned this ahead of time, this saves me from being hurt later on. I'm never letting someone use me again. I take control now. It's time to forget about senpai. About Oda Ritsu.

When I came back for College I entered a national university, majored in literature, and pretty much built myself up to adulthood. Everyone was surprised that I had been turned into a completely different person.  
I acted like I hadn't realized it myself but this is the front I put up. I wasn't going to be hurt by anyone. In my next relationships it was always me who ended up hurting all my girlfriends. They all said it seemed like I didn't love them. I bought the clothes and jewelry, I took them out to eat. What more did they want?  
I asked myself, what? What was the love that I had neglected to give these girls? I had sex with some of them, but afterwards they would act depressed. I remember one girl, when I broke it off with her this is what she said: "I never got to feel the warmth of your touch." I had touched her, I held her hand. What could she mean?  
The warmth. That was what senpai had taught me. Wherever he touched me would set on fire, it was so hot and I craved for even more. It was like he was pouring so much love into every touch, but of course that was just an illusion.

I couldn't take the heat. I burned. I was set ablaze to the center of my heart, I was damaged. I don't think anyone could fix the void he created. No one could make me enjoy my life as much as I did in that first year of high school, or make me dread every moment afterwards for running away like a chicken.

Of course that didn't matter anymore, because Oda Ritsu is dead, and Saga Masamune wasn't invited to the funeral.

* * *

"_**Don't trust too much.**_

_**Don't love too much.**_

_**Don't hope too much,**_

_**Because that 'too much'**_

_**Can hurt you so much."**_

* * *

**Did this quick to explain what happened when Ritsu left and how they ended up like this. thx for reading and Animebaconlover thx so much xD I always wanted him to be kinda sassy**


	5. Bitch Bear

_**I finally had a chance to upload this! (yesterday I had no wifi). I'm putting 2 chapters out so I'll prob post the other one in a few hours. Thx and enjoy!**_

* * *

_**ONODERA's POV**_

_Why can't he take a hint?_

He makes excuses to be alone with me, he stares at me during work, and he's just being creepy! You'd think that after I told his ass off that he'd give up. This guy's _too _persistent.

As I stepped out if my apartment I heard the door next to mine slowly open. I hope my neighbors aren't weirdoes.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, I'll be your new neighbor. Please take care of me."

I turned my head up only to be met by the shocked eyes of the boss from hell. _What is __he__ doing_ _here?_ Do I seriously have to live next to him? _Ugh this is the worst.__  
_ My faced formed a frown as he looked at me with his poker face. I was about to go file for a new room when he started talking.

"Whoa. What a crazy coincidence. Are you sure you won't fall in love with me when we're so close to each other?" _Annoying much?_

"Yes. 100% sure!" It annoyed me how this guy acted so casual after yesterday.

I went back into my room, slamming the door slightly, and proceeded to complain to myself about how I have such bad luck. My boss is my ex and he lives right next to me. What have I gotten myself into?  
_ Ahh great, I still have to go buy some food. I can't keep living off convenience store food._ My phone started ringing and I sighed when I saw who was calling, **Mom**.

"Hello Mother." _Bitch alert in 3…2…1…_

"Ritsu! Why haven't u called?!" _**I'm busy...**_ "I've been worried sick since you left the company!" _**She's always worrying about these small things, it's annoying.**_

"Mother I have work to do. Also, I'm a 25 year old man, I can take care of myself without you being worried." _Next is marriage..._

"And why aren't you married yet? You already have a stable job and An-Chan is always waiting. You're not getting younger Ritsu!" _An can go marry some rich loser_.

"Mother, I don't plan on ever marrying her, no changing that. I'll get married when I decide that I want to. If that's all you want then please excuse me-"

"Ritsu! If you find someone you love then I'll let you off but until then you need to be serious! Bye now!"

When she hung up I felt relieved and stressed at the same time. How am I supposed to fall in love with anyone? _I'm pretty much surrounded by idiots_ **(a/n my life exactly xD).**

_ When faced with a steel wall placed in front of you, what is your choice to overcome it? You can't simply break through; it's taller than you can reach. So I choose the simplest and most easy option, do nothing. Sit with your legs crossed and wait for someone to appear with tools and break down the wall for you. I know it's a pitiful way of living but it's how I'm getting bye, it's seemed to work till now.__  
_

* * *

A loud roar filled the room when a bear-faced man entered the room yelling at Takano.

"Takano! You messed up again! It sold out in one day! We need to reprint!" He looked pissed and Takano immediately put on his angry face.

"Hah?! It was your boss that said I was offering too much! You saw how hard I was fighting for more copies!"

"Um… Mino-San who is that?" I whispered to Mino who smiled and explained.

"That's Marukawa Shoten's wild bear, Yoko-"

"It's Yokozawa." _Whoops..._

"_Ehh_ he heard us." _This guy is scary looking! Does he look this angry 24/7?_

"I haven't seen you before. Are you a part timer?" _Do I look like one?_

"No. I'm a new employee. I-I look forward to working with you." _This guy looked like fucking_ _Satan!_ I introduced myself but the guy just looked at me and walked away! _**These fuckers need to learn some manners.**_

"Takano! This better not happen again!" With that he was completely out of sight and everyone continued on with their work.

_ But I had noticed something_… the way he looked at Takano... It was as if the guy was in love with him.  
I felt my chest sting.  
Well then he can be my replacement! I hope they enjoy fucking the life out of each other! I felt hollowness in my chest but I just shrugged it off.  
A while later, Hatori received a phone call from the Wild Bear. He was inviting Takano for drinking and he just pushed him away. They were yelling at each but they're drinking buddies? These people have screwed up relationships...

When I was finally able to leave I ran into the people I wanted to see least in the world. I walked past Takano and Yokozawa and grunted out a quick "Good Work."

"What kind of attitude is that towards your boss." _This niqqa. He pisses me off._

__ I just ignored him and kept walking. When I was outside I called out for a cab. I didn't want to end up walking with Takano. When I finally got home I start working on a storyboard my author sent me. Umm... I'm supposed to show this to Takano or Hatori right? _Hatori it is then.__  
_ I rang him up and waited for my answer.  
_ "We're sorry, the number you have called is not available at the moment-"_ _**Tch-**_  
Do I have to go to Takano's place? _Aha!_ I'll just fax it to him! The less I see of him the better. When I started putting the papers in my phone rang.

"Hello?"

** "I LIVE NEXT DOOR STOP BEING STUPID AND BRING THE PAPERS HERE!"**

"Oi. You're gonna blow my ears out." _Calm down. Geez._

" JUST HURRY UP AND COME HERE OR IM GOING THERE." _Fine then..._

"Alright. You can come here." He was silent for a moment. I heard a sigh and a grunt. He hung up and a minute later I heard a knock on my door.


	6. Did You Love Me?

"Welcome to my crib."

"Lets just get this over with already."

"My thoughts exactly."

He walked inside, first taking his shoes off of course, _(at least the guy has some manners),_ then walking into the living room and making himself at home on my couch. I handed him the storyboard.

"This is the one from Mutou right? You did pretty well but there are some things you missed. The scene here needs to be more dramatic and there's too much dialog here..."  
I switched onto work mode and focused on thinking about the corrects Takano made. This was some pretty deep stuff. When we were done with that I offered him some tea and he ended up agreeing. _Great._ I had to be alone with him longer. Hopefully he'll just drink his shit and leave. _Hah. Not even close._

"Hey. You love me don't you?"  
** "Hell no."** _That was my immediate answer.__  
_  
_ What was his deal? I could never be in love with him... He'd just play with me again..__  
_  
"Are you sure of that? Because you seem to be awfully cautious around me. I think anyone would have that expression."  
_***SLAM***_  
_ That was enough__**. I was tired of it.**_  
_ I stood up and angrily started mouthing off to my boss._

"That's it big shot! **Who do you think you** **are** prancing back into my life when I don't want to have anything to do with you! You need to get your head straight! I don't plan on falling for you so give it up! I'm not so girly this time to run away crying, if you hurt me I would beat the shit out of you. And one more thing...!"  
He had also gotten up and was taken aback by my yelling. He started taking steps back but I just followed.  
"I really did love you then! I thought '_Senpai is such an amazing person!'_ I wanted to be just like Senpai! That was all crushed you know? Do you know how it feel to have your heart broken in one quick moment?! Probably not! But I was probably better that way! _Hah!_ Thanks for showing me how harsh the world really is... Takano." _He reached towards me._

"Ritsu…" _He brought his hand to my face but I slapped it away_.

"Don't call me that!" _What right did he have to call me by my first name?_

"Just listen to me!"_ He pulled my arm this time._

"Why should I?! Why do you deserve for me to listen to you?"

_ Suddenly I felt like I was falling, and I felt myself lying on the cold wooden floor. Takano was on top of me holding my arms down._

"_Just listen already!_" _He yelled loud this time._

"I wasn't playing with you! I was a nervous teenager who couldn't control what came out of my mouth! I was too embarrassed to tell you that I really loved you! That I still do!"

The whole thing came as a shock to me, especially the last part. What did he mean?

"Still do…?" At these words his eyes open wide and his face reddened.

I was startled by the sudden interaction but came to and pushed him away.

"Stop it!" I scooted a foot away from him and touched my feverish lips.

"I'm sorry… for yelling at you… that one time in the library." _He still remembers that?_

"I'm sorry that I trampled over your feelings… but after you disappeared I was so broken inside…it was like my one and only light in the world was gone. I was heartbroken, mostly because it was my fault. But after meeting you again I've fallen for you so much more…" **doki**

"A-After ten years… we meet again and you tell me this? How could you possibly love me? _Me_, the one who disappeared without a word… the one that abandoned you without even listening to you… How could you?" I slightly trembled and Takano noticed.

He put his hand on my cheek and spoke softly.

"_Anata wa…anatadakara."_(Because you're you)

I once again trembled at those words and couldn't form words out of my mouth. My eyes stung. My lips quivered. I tried to speak calmly but my voice cracked.

"Can you please leave?" His face quickly flashed with hurt. "I want… to be alone."

He understood and grabbed his things, slowly making his way to the door. Once he was gone tears slowly dropped down my flushed cheeks and I cradled into myself, trying to contain my emotions that hadn't been revealed for a decade.

_ It was… a misunderstanding?_

_**Takano's POV**_

* * *

What did I just do…? And his face… he looked like he had been holding in those emotions for so long… I made him endure so much.

Right when I left his apartment I came face-to-face with Yokozawa. _Shit. Bad timing._

"Masamune. Who's apartment is that?" I stared into the ground trying to avoid answering.

"It's Ritsu's." His face flashed a hint of anger but he quickly held himself together.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

_ Oh I know well too much…_


	7. The Blossoming Flowers of Koi

_**IM SO PSYCHED FOR THE SEKAII MOVIE AND OVAAAAAAAA. I've been in such need for some Sekaiichi! The nontranslated raws aren't enoughhh. Happy release day **__** Anyways… excited for this chapter because stuff happens . Firsy lemon in this story. Enjoyyyy! ~ZouChan desu~~~~~~~**_

* * *

_"I was too embarrassed to tell you that I really love you! That I still do!"__ "Still do?"__  
_  
The events from last night played around in my head. What have I gotten myself into? I told myself not to fall for him but at that sudden confession my head is spinning. I don't know what to do anymore… what should I do?

_ Oda Ritsu..._ I should probably tell him that name was fake. I think I owe him at least that.

Whenever I think of Takano my head gets fuzzy and memories of our past play through my head, the memories that I had buried deep into my mind. The memories from the happiest and most devastating point in my life. There were some bad memories but they were all I had. All that proved that I am still that same Ritsu from 10 years ago. Nothing can change that, even this screwed up personality I've acquired.

I didn't want to be like this. I put up this front to keep people from getting too close to me. I'm not proud of it but it's the only way I can live calmly. Sadly, this façade was starting to wear away. It all started when I met Takano Masamune again.

He had to show up in my life and give me an emotional roller coaster. No matter how much I avoided him he kept persisting, never giving up on me. For ten whole years we've been stuck. Stuck in that period of time where everything was fluffy and sparkly, yet dark and devastating. _**Sadly that was the highlight of my life.**_

I was getting ready for work when a million worries surfaced my mind. _What should I say? How should I act? I was worried of making the wrong move... What am I doing worrying about others? I'll just live my life like I have. No worries right?__  
_  
_**Oh the worries begin.**_

* * *

"Tell her it's off."

"Please wait! I can get the manuscript now! She'll meet me at the airport and we'll get it done!" _I was running out of time and my heart was pounding in my chest.__  
_

"There's no time. Cut it."

"IF I SAY I'LL DO IT I WILL!" Everyone in the room was taken back from my yelling. It didn't matter, I needed to leave quickly.

"Go. In the worst case I'll take the blame. Now get going!" I was surprised but quickly started exiting the room.

"Yes!"

I ran through the building into the elevator. When I reached the lobby I ran out of the building to reach my flight.

* * *

The rest of the evening was rushed and exhausting. When I had finally gotten back to Marukawa I ran through the hall into the Emerald Department shoving a manuscript into Takano's hands.

"Sorry I'm late! There was bad traffic!"

"Is it complete? Did you do the final check?" He asked hurriedly.

"I checked it three times!" He handed it to the printer who ran out of the building. I stood there breathing heavily and quickly bowed to Yokozawa and Takano.

"My apologies for not watching over my author carefully. I'll make sure to never let it happen again!" _I haven't been here long and I've already screwed up... What's wrong with me?_

"Well it's all over now. I have work to do. See you Masamune." Yokozawa walked out giving me a quick glare. I sat in my seat, staring into my lap for a moment.

"Oi. I know what you're thinking, 'I screwed up' right?" _How could he tell?_ "It's alright. It was one mess up. If you hold yourself against it you won't be able to move on. Just be careful from now on." _How did he know exactly how I was felling?_

"O-Oh thanks. I guess the only thing left for me to do is try again right...? I'll be going home now. Excuse m-"

"Onodera."  
Let me leave. Don't make me face my problems. Let me run away. I'm a coward that only knows how to lie to myself.

"Onodera. We need to talk." _Shit. I can't do this!_

"Um... Takano-San could we talk later? I'd like to go home." _Leave me alone please!_

"Fine." _Eh? That was easy._

We walked out of the department into the elevator. When we reached the lobby we walked out of the building and headed for the train station. The entire ride was silent with none of us making contact with the other.

We got out and walked to our apartment building, still silent. When we reached our floor I was about to take out my keys when a hand roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me next door. I was pulled into Takano's apartment and he locked the door.

"Hey! What the hell is the big idea?!"

"We need to talk and you keep running away!" He folded his arms and glared at me.

"We have nothing to talk about!" I spat out trying to hide my nervousness.

"ONODERA." _W-What..? He raised his voice and frightened me._

"W-What…?" I took a step back.

"Are… Are we just gonna pretend that night never happened..? I want you to know that I was completely serious when I said I love you. I want… your answer."_ How am I supposed to know? Do I l-love Takano? N-No way definitely…_

"H-How am I supposed to know how I feel right now… Even if you ask me… I-I" _Wait, why do I need to explain myself to this guy… _"I… I never said I was in love with you! Don't start getting ideas!" He stared at me for a moment that finally replied with,

"That's impossible. Because you're already starting to fall for me." He smirked and came close to me.

"What the hell do you-" He got right in front of me and kissed me lightly on the lips. _W-What?!_ My face flushed at the sudden contact. He broke apart and brought his lips to my ear and softly whispered.

"Isn't that right, Onodera?" _He had this cheesy grin on his face that almost made me scream. What goes on in this punk's head?_

"Y-You asshole… Damn it…" He gave me a satisfied smirk and continued to kiss me, slowly taking me in the direction of the bedroom. He opened the door and placed me slowly on the bed. He got on top of me and proceeded to slowly take off my shirt while nipping at my neck.

"Oi… slow down… _damn_" He was the same as back then. Every time he touched my skin it left a burning sensation. He set off small fires on my skin, spreading over my entire until I was engulfed in the flames. My arms weren't working to push him away and my body endured the pleasure while I was fighting my want.

"Onodera, I love you… so much." He worked down my pants and my underwear with them, leaving me with a chilled feeling.

He brought his hand down my chest and then started moving it up and down my member. He received a moan from me that encouraged him to go faster. He pumped furiously causing my moans to go out of control. _No one has made me feel like this for so long…_

He brought his mouth to my member and took it into his mouth, engulfing it like a sugary sweet. I gasped at the wet sensation but the pleasure was intoxicating. It made me want more…

"Takano… h-hurry… I want.." My raspy breath came out quickly.

"What do you want? Ritsu… do you want me?" My patience was started to fade away.

"D-Dumbass… you know what I m-mean…" He switched the position to adjust to enter me.

"What ever you want_… my Prince Ritsu." My face reddened. P-Prince? Ugh this is way too much for me. _

He put his finger in, with the help of a little lubricant. He slowly added more digits until he was ready to enter me. He brought his stone hard erection to my hole and slowly entered me. The sensation made my skin crawl and my toes bend, but I felt so alive and perfect.

"A-Ahh Takano..." He was in fully and my moans echoed through the bedroom. It was as if the person next to me stripped away all the insecurities about myself and the flaws that hurt me.

He looks at my bare self, taking in all I had to offer. This person that can love me even when I'm the way I am. He's one in 7 billion. I had fallen in love with this person, I gave all of myself to this person. Am I willing to do so again? Can I even love someone?

He brought our bodies together over and over, letting us feel the sensation of being one. He rammed into me several times before I was ready to let loose. I was in a desperate need to release.

"I-I'm c-coming…" He sped up his pace, sweat making his body shine as he repeatedly entered me.

"Me too… Ritsu… Ahh.." I blasted out onto the white sheets. Takano came inside me, filling me and steadily dripping out. He pulled out and we both lied down, completely exhausted. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ritsu… I'm sorry…for everything. I'm sorry I caused you so much grief…" He looked genuinely looked upset which pained me to see. I slowly hugged him back, hiding my flushed face in his chest. "O-Onodera?"

"I'm sorry too… for leaving like that… sorry." I thought back to how I refused to go to school the next day, he probably freaked out when I wasn't there. I dug my head even deeper into his chest.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was a light chuckle flowed by someone squeezing me against them. I slipped into slumber land.

* * *

"Oi. Wake up, I made breakfast." I flickered my eyes open to the sight of Takano standing in front of the bed. I was confused for a second as to where I was but I quickly remembered. The thought of last night stained my cheeks with red.

"I'm up. I'm up." I was about to get up when I realized that I had no clothes on. I scanned the room for my clothing when I heard Takano speak with a smirk evident in his voice.

"If your looking for your clothes I put them in the wash. You can just wear my pajamas…" He started quietly laughing to himself. _This bastard! He's trying to put me into the '__**Wearing my**__**boyfriends oversized clothes'**__ scene! AHH Well fuck it! It's cold in here I need clothes!_

"Fine! Just get me some clothes! I'm freezing!" He threw me some clothes and I watched him just stand in the same place. _THIS PUNK._ "GET OUT PERVERT!" I threw a pillow at him and he started leaving, laughing the entire time.

I put on the clothes that were clearly WAY to big for me and went into his bathroom to wash my face. My skin was surprisingly shiny…

I opened up his bedroom door and started to make my way to the kitchen.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_**Long chapter! Man… I spent a longass time on this one… I guess it turned out good xD Thanks for the support and once again SO SUPER PSYCHED FOR THE SEKAII MOVIE!**_


	8. Jealously is a Bitch

_**RITSU's POV**_

_\_

_\_

_\_

_Well shit. This'll be awkward.  
_

I walked into the kitchen where Takano was placing plates down on top of the dining table. Slowly, I walked up next to him and examined the French toast and eggs neatly coated in syrup.

_Ah so this guy can cook, eh?_

"Ohayo..." I sat down in a chair and he brought me a cup of coffee and gave me my plate of breakfast. _I still can't believe what happened last night. How did I end up getting myself into that sort of situation?_

While I was devouring my food, (it was pretty good), Takano walked around tidying up and organizing papers. _ Doesn't this guy ever give it a rest? _He seems like the kind of person that likes taking care of people. That's way different from before… that secluded loner that never talked to others.

"We have work in half an hour so don't you need to get changed?" _Oh yeah._

"Oh... Thanks for reminding me." I finished up my last bite and took the dish to the sink and washed and dried it properly. _Gotta keep up the gentlemen role right?_ I flashed a cheap smile to my _'host.'_

"That's for the breakfast... I'll be going now, see you at work-"

"Onodera." _What? What the hell is it now?!_

"Ｗ-What?" _C-Crap…__  
_

"Thanks… for spending the night... And for what you said… I'll say it again... I'm sorry." He turned his head down slightly before making direct eye contact. _D-Damn why does he have to keep apologizing. And his face is red... dammit he looks kinda cute...__  
_

I don't know what came over me but I took two big steps in his direction and planted a light peck on his lips. It caused my face to flush but I pulled back, turned around and walked out the front door.

_**AAAH GOD WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!**_ I hid my face in my hands feeling embarrassed by the act I had just done. _What got over me?_ _T-To think the boss from hell is cute… you gotta be shitting me._

I quickly got my keys out and stumbled into my apartment. Although I was embarrassed and confused a large grin crept onto my face, tugging my lips farther.

_**I am such an idiot.**_

* * *

**MASAMUNE's POV**

I put two fingers over my lips, which were still warm.

C-Crap that was so… adorable.

I couldn't help the red that spread on my cheeks. How could I not fall in love with someone like that? I guess he's still that shy kouhai that got flushed whenever I said his name.  
_Ahh…the nostalgia._ That adorable smile… those shiny emerald orbs that would shut tight when he was embarrassed… I missed it all so much. Now I finally have him again. _My Ritsu.__  
_

I packed up my things and put my shoes on. I wanted to walk to work with Ritsu. When I stepped outside I went up to his door and knocked. He opened the door bag in hand.

"Ready to go?" I stepped back allowing him to enter the hallway.

"As ready as I can be…"

We walked into the elevator and our hands accidentally touched while trying to hit the lobby button.

"S-Sorry."_ Too cute..._

I took his hand into mine and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. He shivered and responded by squeezing my hand. I chuckled before pulling away and slowly separating our hands. He stared at the ground until we reached the lobby.

We were walking down the sidewalk and I wanted to break the deafening silence between us.

"So, what college did you go to?" _That seemed like an appropriate question._

"Well… I went to Tokyo University..." _Wait seriously?! That's one of the top schools in the country!_

"Where did you go Takano-San?"

"I went to Nagasaki Uni. It wasn't too far from where I was living at the time and it was a pretty good school. I studied Literature, how bout you?"

"Same," a small smile formed on his face, _he's been smiling more often_, "Literature was the one thing I would never change my mind about."

He was so cute and I really enjoyed talking about the things he likes.

"What'd you do after Uni?"

"I joined my dads company. Immediately I was assigned to Usami Akihiko, wow no pressure there. It turned out editing was a hell of a lot harder than I thought, but I loved my job."_ I ended up asking a question I probably shouldn't have._

"Do you want to go back to literature? Do you like manga?" Immediately his eyes widened and he held his head down.

"I'm not sure…if I'd wanna go back… and manga is… pretty fun." This comment made me smile and I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"O-Oi what was that for..!" He tried to shove me away and I chuckled before we kept walking.

"Just felt like it…" He pouted which was _so incredibly adorable._

"Just felt like it my ass…" He continued pouting for a while, keeping his head turned away from me. He can just be so completely cute and not realize it.

When we arrived at Marukawa we took the elevator to our floor and said our 'good mornings.' I watched Onodera get seated and immediately he started working on the stack of papers on his desk. He looked so serious, this was a side to him I hadn't seen ten years ago.

I really… don't know much about him. _What had he been doing these past ten years? Who has he gone out with? What other things about him have changed? I want to know all of it but how can I ask him?_

I'm starting to get close to him and we actually…_did it _last night._ Wow._ I can get over how amazing and sexy he was. I wanted him so bad to make up for those ten long years and it was completely worth it.

What are some ways I can get close to him? We could talk about books… but doesn't that pretty much mean talking about work? Ugh this is so frustrating… is it always this hard to connect to the one you love?

I started on my work taking a quick glance at Ritsu. He looked so serious it made me kinda motivated.

Work was finally over and Ritsu left a minute before me. I gathered my things and took the elevator to the lobby. When I stepped outside I saw Ritsu start walking home.

It's my chance!

Right as I was about to call him I was interrupted.

"Ono-"

"Ricchan!" _Eh?_

There was a woman with long light brown hair standing in front of Ritsu. She had a bright smile on her face and gave him a hug. _**+Rage Mode Activated+**_ Why was she touching _my_ Ritsu?!

"Ah An-Chan! It's…nice to see you." He greeted and hugged her back. _Who was this girl?_

_Wait…_

'_Fiance'_

_It clicked to me and I found myself slowly walking straight, right past Ritsu and the girl named 'An'_

"Takano-San?" He called my name softly but I kept walking.

_When I found myself at my apartment I went inside and immediately crashed on the ground._

_No. _

_Not again._

_It's happening again isn't it… he still has a fianc__é__… I can't lose. I won't lose. I just found him again, I'm still in love with him. _

_I will fight for my love. I will fight for my Ritsu._

* * *

_**Grow a little backbone Takano XD I'm still brain f-ed by the latest chapters e_e Too much excitement for my little brain . I'm still on the barrier between hating Haitani and adoring him.. I want to have him show up some time... well till then ^.^ **_

_**~ZokouChan**_


	9. A New Start (?)

_ What up with him?_ Takano just walked right by me without saying anything… did I do something to piss him off? _Ah well damn. He better not start bitching about it._

I looked over to An who had a big goofy grin on her face, _honestly this girl…_ "Ricchan. I brought you a present!" She pulled a bag out of her designer tote and shoved it up on me.

"Y-You know there's no need for presents…" I reluctantly took the bag from her hands.

"How could you say that?! It's your birthday Ricchan!" _Eh? Birthday...? __**OH SHIT I **__**FORGOT.**_

__ I pulled my phone out of my pocket; it's been on silent all day. My lock screen had exploded in notifications.

**22 messages 12 calls****  
**  
Half of those messages were from Takano-San…_ did he want to celebrate with me? __** AH IM SUCH A DUMBASS.**_

"An-Chan! Thanks for the birthday present but I really have somewhere I need to go!" I stuffed the gift into my workbag. After waving a quick bye I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the train station.

"Eh? RICCHAN!"

* * *

_So… now what?_

I stood outside Takano's door wondering how I was going to deal with this situation. _U-Um what if he's mad at me? God dammit I sound like a high school girl! Grow a pair and knock the door Ritsu!_

I rang the doorbell and immediately regretted it once I heard a _*ding*_

_Shit…shit shit shit shit shit!_ My heart was pounding in my chest and I was hoping he wouldn't be home. _Bad luck._

"Onodera?" _Ah I'm fucked…_

"A-Ah good e-evening Takano-San!" He gave me a suspicious look and stepped to the side.

"Come in." I stepped inside and took off my shoes.

"E-Excuse the intrusion." He started walking to the living room and I slowly followed. He picked up some box from his coffee table. "T-Takano-San um…"

"Onodera." _E-Eh?_

He quickly turned around and shoved a box in front of my face, his cheeks slightly red.

"Happy Birthday." _I can't believe he remembered..._

"Y-You didn't have to-" He cut me off by putting a finger over my lips. Leaning over he placed a peck on my forehead.

"I wanted to celebrate the birthday of the person I love." This made me blush madly._ How does this guy get away with saying such cheesy things?!_

I opened up the package and found that it was an ordinary present, not something I would expect from Takano…it was Sumi's newest book_… for some reason I'm really happy._

__  
"T-Thank you for the present Takano-San. I-I'm sorry I never answered those messages." I looked down a little. _Why am I so concerned about this guy's feelings?_

"Don't worry about it. I can't get mad at you, it's your birthday after all." He smiled before leading me into the kitchen.

"I made curry and I bought cake so dig in!"

When we sat down I looked at the display of gorgeous food in front of me and couldn't believe how perfect everything was.

"Why... Why do you go to such lengths for me?" _I hid my face in my bangs._

"Because I love you."

"There you go again!" I slammed my fist on the table, "Saying 'I love you' over and over! Why would you like me anyways?! I'm nothing special…"

"Don't say that," _it's true though,_ "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You have those eyes that fix me onto you and make me unable to look away. _You are everything I fell in love with, Onodera."_

__  
"H-H-How can you say such embarrassing things?! Listen to yourself!"

_**Rage.**_

"If it's for you I'll do anything embarrassing."

_**Rage.**_

"Don't bullshit yourself into thinking I'm the same person from before. You're probably in love with your Kohai! S-Stop saying you love me!"

Although I shouldn't be saying this shit because he went through all this crap for my birthday, I can't decide to trust this person or not. _Won't I just get hurt again? I don't think I can recover this time, because now, __**Takano is too big of a part of me for me to let go of.**_

After a few seconds of silence his voice tore through the air, shocking me.

"RITSU!" I flinched and looked at his face, he looked hurt but his eyes swirled with anger, sadness, and guilt. Then, he looked at me completely serious.

"D-Don't ever say something like that again. Do you really think I would fool myself into falling for the same person that wounded me so badly when he left? When I find out it was you I tried to stop myself but it was already too late, I was already falling for Onodera Ritsu."

I was shaking a little, my heartbeat was loud, and I couldn't take my eyes off the person in front of me. I can't handle this anymore. Reaching forward, I tugged on the end of his shirt. _This person, I've… already…_

"R-Ritsu?!" He looked nervous and it soothed me to know he was as scared as me. Without even leaving a chance of escape I lunged myself forward and crashed my lips onto the luscious pair in front of me.

I heard a quick gasp but Takano then responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed back with twice as much passion and force as the initial. It was enough to make my heart pound louder and louder, almost to breaking point. My breath was short and I slowly pulled back and rested my hand on the hem of his shirt.

"It's _because…_ you keeping saying things like that, that I'm in love with you now, _asshole._" I pouted and looked to the side.

Takano was shocked for a second but then he gave out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around my head.

"O-Oi you're crushing me." _Geez why did I have to say something so cheesy?_

__  
"I'm sorry Prince Ritsu_~" Pisses me off… this guy..._

A smile snuck onto my face and I released a soft laugh.

"Apology accepted, _Bakano-San."_

* * *

"How do you make this so good? I haven't tasted curry this good in so long…" He was a really good cook. It reminded me of my mothers cooking...

"Thanks, and I can teach you. It's a pretty simple trick."

"Ah- Thanks."

_ Crap… seriously what am I doing?_ I had to go and say that but I'm not sure myself. _Am I even_ _ready for a relationship?_ And what am I going to about An? I have to cut this marriage deal off before Takano_… wait…_ _he saw An didn't he? Is that why he walked past me?_

_  
__ I have to tell him._

__  
"Takano-San um… that girl." He immediately frowned. "She's just-"

"You're fiancé right?" He cut me off. _H-How did he know about An?_

"How did you…?"

"When I was in college, some guy from high school mentioned some rich kid who went abroad had a fiancé. I thought, 'It has to be him.' For me it explained why you disappeared. It hurt to know you were with someone while you were dating me…" _No! I stood up quickly._

"My parents decided that! I've already rejected it so many times! I'm not the type to cheat, you know!" He was taken aback slightly, but quickly regained his composure.

"I know that. I always knew that, but I couldn't help thinking y'know? I just couldn't help it… that girl, why is she still around?"

"S-She's my childhood friend. She'd already confessed to me back in high school but…"

"But?"

"I told her I already had someone I liked!" He stared at me wide-eyed.

"…. Geez… we've had a pretty screwed up relationship, huh?"

"_No shit Sherlock." _His face flashed curiosity.

"And when did you acquire such a foul mouth?" He smirked.

"Things happen in ten years. But hey, where'd that superiority complex come from?"

"From being good at my job."

"Ooh, someone's confident", I grinned back.

"Of course", he walked up to me and placed his face in front of mine, "Now for that confession… how 'bout we start over? _Ne, Ritsu?" I trembled as his voice resonated inside me._

"W-Whatever, boss…" I blushed as he brought his lips onto mine and claimed them as his. Our new start, _will it be happily ever after this time?_

* * *

**_Lemon chapter will be up soon!_**


	10. Lemonade Stand

_**Let's make a lemonade standdddd**_

* * *

"A-Ah slow down…Oi." Takano was fiercely attacking my lips, his tongue ravishing every inch of my mouth. He held my arms tightly in place and slowly moved forward till we reached the bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and proceeded to take off his shirt and honestly, _it was the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen._

He growled lightly before slowly make his way to me, like a tiger cornering it's prey. I showed no signs of resistance and was in need of the feeling of his hands cradling my body. When he finally made it to me he laid on top of me while capturing me in a kiss. Slowly, he undid every button on my shirt before removing my belt.

"Onodera… you're _mine._" With his tongue soothing one and his fingers tweaking the other he played at my nipples, the sensation drove me wild.

"...Haah… shut up… Bakano... Aauh." His tongue flickered across my chest, setting of those flames. When he made his way to the edge of my pants he took care to slowly unzip them and bring them down under my knees. My underwear was then pulled off and I felt a light breeze, it quickly disappeared when a wet sensation sent shockwaves of pleasure through me.

With me in his mouth Takano bobbed his head up and down, making me ecstatic with pleasure. I was so close and his sexy gaze didn't help containing it in. I burst into his mouth, loud moans resonating out of my lips. He brought his lips to mine and devoured my mouth. He pulled back and positioned me to enter.

He pulled a bottle of lubricant out of his nightstand and coated his fingers in the sticky substance. Slowly, he stuck in one finger and moved it around.

"Aah… d-damn… h-hurry up already…" I wanted him inside me, now.

"I don't need you cryin about how much it hurt so just deal with it for now, okay?" He inserted a second finger.

"Haaah…! A-Alright! J-Just do it quickly…" When he inserted a third digit I could tell his patience was fading too.

"Ritsu I'm putting it in now…" He pushed into me, stretching and ravishing my insides.

"Aaah…! T-Takano… f-faster…" I begged for more, I thought I sounded like a slut but it didn't matter, I needed him.

"Roger that…" He thrusted in harder and harder and load moans escaped my lips. The pleasure was so intense, our bodies in sync as I moved to his rhythm. Each thrust brought a new wave of pleasure and each kiss a sweet flavor.

"T-Takano… San… I'm going to…" I flinched when he sped up.

"Me too… together Ritsu…"

"A-Aauh…" I emptied onto the bed sheets as he unloaded inside me.

"R-Ritsu… I love you…"

"….lo…ve… you too…" _I'm not getting used to that._ He pulled me in for a slow kiss and then snuggled up against me.

"Forever."

The last thing I remember from that night was his arms wrapped around my torso and his steady breathing on my neck.

* * *

"And your moans were _soo_ sexy. You try to seduce me too much y'know." _Annoying._

_Takano keeps going on about how 'hot' I was last night. How can he speak so openly about this?_

"Yeah well whatever. I need to go get ready for work. K. Bye-"

"Onodera."

_***doki***_

_He took my lips into a chaste kiss and pulled back with a smirk._

_ "Love ya."_

**_THIS FUCKER._**

* * *

_**It's raining men~**_

**_Hallelujah_**_**~!**_

_**Not my best lemon . Hell, i tried xD**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated cuz they make a girl smile!**_

_**Peaceee~ -.o**_


	11. Weddings Aren't My Thing

_**ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE UPDATED! My apologies... I pushed this off so much. I've finally got a sort of inspiration again. I hope u enjoy the chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Takano walked steadily behind me and kept up with my fast pace.

_ I let myself get too carried away! A-Are we even dating? Ugh all that sappy stuff yesterday has left my mind cloudy. What do gay couples even do together…_ We're neighbors but the next step would be to move in together _right? No way, that'd be too embarrassing! But… are we actually dating?_

"Oi Takano-San. Are we dating?" _B-Better to be straightforward right...? Ugh I'm not even sure how this stuff works… I've never been good at it. Am I good enough for him?__  
_ I heard him his feet pound on the ground and suddenly my wrist was grabbed and I was pushed against the wall of an ally.

The cool brick kept me in place and I shivered at the cold contact.  
"Hey! What's the big-"

"I'm sorry." _Huh? What's he apologizing for?_

"Just like back then… I never properly made it official right? We just went with the flow…" _Is he talking about way back in high school?__  
_  
"_S-So_ are we...?" My heart raced and sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Ritsu, please go out with me." I almost choked, _on air.__  
_  
"Y-You're just now asking me?!" _What's this idiot thinking!_

"Ugh shut up. I'm not good at this kind of thing. So…your answer?" _The guy had a damn good way of cornering someone. What else would I say? He really is an unfair bastard..._

"I-If you'll have me_… Bakano bastard_." He chuckled at the end before flicking my forehead. Ouch!

"Oi! What the hell?!" _That hurt!_ I tried pushing him away but he brought himself closer. His lips rested on my forehead.

"Let me kiss it better~" _Irritating._

I slammed forward and crashed my lips onto his. His lips were soft and welcoming, warm and addicting. When I pulled back it amused me to see the flushed look on my superiors face. It made me feel smug.

"C'mon boss. _We'll be late for work~"_  
He let out a soft grunt.

He came up right next to me and we walked down the road hand-in-hand. _This road is our beginning, and arriving at Marukawa would determine our future.__  
_

* * *

When we walked into the building I immediately knew so thing was wrong. People were giving me weird looks when I passed them.

"Oi. Bakano, why are people staring at me?" _It was irritating, what's up with everyone?_

"Maybe they realized a handsome prince just walked in…"

"_Shut up." _

"My apologies Prince Ritsu~" _This guy is really getting on my nerves._

We went into the elevator to get to our floor. I sighed thinking about the rough day of work I'd have to go through.

"Just be quiet-"

"Ricchan!" When we walked out of the elevator Kisa ran up to me red faced and looking worried

"What's wrong?" _Maybe this'll answer the questions I have._

"There's this really pretty girl here, she says she needs to see you," he then smirked, "is she your girlfriend or something?" _Oh hell naw he better not mean her…_

"Ricchan!" An-Chan came running up to me and glomped me up in a big hug.

"An-Chan? What're you doing here?!" All the girls started glaring at her and Takano had a nasty look on his face. _Why'd she have to come and make such a big fuss._

"Well… there's something I need to talk to you about… Are you free right now?" _What's so important she has to come get me at work?_

"Um well…" I looked over at Takano who still had the same face on. I was hoping he'd let me off for this.

"Hurry up and don't take too long." _…Actually I wish he had rejected._

"Isn't that great Ricchan! Let's go!"

* * *

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the break room. _This girl's pretty crazy sometimes._ She straightened out her clothes and took in a deep breath.

"Ricchan." She looked deep into my eyes with a serious glare.

"W-What's up with you all of a sudden?" _This might get a little dangerous…_

"Ritsu! You left me alone last time when I needed to speak to you. I need to have a proper discussion. Do you want to marry me or not?" _She's asking for marriage? I've been against it from the beginning. _

"An-Chan. I've been against marriage from the start! What makes you think I'd want it now?!" _This is stupid. We're practically yelling._

"What's wrong with me? Why is it that you don't love me?! Am I not enough for you? What does that guy have that I don't?!" _Is she talking about Takano?_

"Takano-San has nothing to do with this!"

"Then why can't you marry me?!"

"I love you as a friend An-Chan! I can't marry you!" The room filled with a deafening silence and An gazed at the ground. _I didn't want us to fight like this…_

"If… that's what you want… then I'll give up on you. Ritsu… are you happy?" _I suddenly feel like a bad guy._

"Y-Yes." I looked up to her and she had watery eyes, but she managed to muster a sad smile.

"Then that's fine with me. I'll be going now… bye Ricchan." She bowed and ran out of the room. I started exiting myself but was met with the faces of the men of Emerald.

"H-How much did you guys hear?" _If they heard about Takano…_

"We started listening at '_why can't you marry me_.' Kisa answered, blushing a little.

_This is embarrassing…!_

"It's called minding your own _damn_ _business_, people!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Oi! Onodera!" Takano yelled after me but I couldn't bring myself to answer him.

_I settled into my seat and tried to focus on my work, even though all the people on the floor were staring at me. It's starting to piss me off. These dumbasses stick their noses in to other peoples business and act like they have the right to._

"**How about you shitheads go back to work and stop looking!" **Everyone looked shocked and_… a little scared_. They started rushing back to their areas and kept glancing back at me. _How annoying._

"R-Ricchan that was quite a startle…" I returned his statement with a glare.

_I just want to get my work done and relax. And An's giving up on the marriage… I should be happy. Everything's just all muddled together. I don't know how to react_.

"Onodera. I need to speak to you." _Ugh great._

I followed Takano into the break room where he locked the door and softened his look.

"Ritsu." _W-Why's he using my name at work?_ He came close and pulled me into a warm hug.

"O-Oi Takano-San…"

"I'm happy." _Eh?_ "That girl is out of the picture now… I was really worried about her. Now I have you all to myself I'm just so happy…" _He had this big goofy grin on his face that I couldn't help but admire._

"Yeah whatever." I brought my lips to his and shared a warm, soft kiss.

"I love you, Ritsu."


	12. I Always Follow Right Behind

_**Another chapterrrrr~ ~(._.)~ This ones a little on the short side though xD Thanks for the recent reviews and I hope u enjoy this cute little restaurant scene~**_

* * *

We walked back into the room and everyone continued to stare at me, I heard some whispering such as, _"do you think he got told?"_ Hah._ The day I get told by this guy is the day I marry him. _

Finally having an opportunity to work, I started on my assignments and sped through paper after paper. The demon chief came around with even more work seeing as I was apparently _'very enthusiastic.'_ Just great. _Ugh he still pissed me off._

"Onodera, let's go get lunch!" Takano stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

"And just why do I have to eat with you?" This shithead doesn't understand 'abuse of power.' He came up real close and whispered into my ear,

"Because I want to enjoy a lunch with the one I love."

Flashing his killer smile, he walked forward and I trudged behind like a little duckling. _When he shows me that face how can I resist?! It's unfair!_

"Do you wanna get some curry? A new place opened across the street and I'd like to try it." Regular conversations with this guy have become easier and we're less tense around each other…I guess its good progress?

"Sure but keep it mild, and don't try anything."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it prince Ritsu."

"_Urusai~Bakano-San." That shuts him up. Heh._

* * *

We walked into the restaurant and the manager greeted us with 'welcome.' Takano, and I, as if reading each other's minds, walked straight to the seat by the window. We looked at each other as if to say "were you thinking the same thing?" he chuckled before sitting down.

The waiter came up to our table and asked for out orders.

"Mild curry, please." I don't like anything too spicy.

"Same here." He said with a smirk. The waiters face looked disgusted and puzzled. When he walked away I turned to Takano.

"_Gross is this guy trying to be twinsies or something?_ I bet that was what he was thinking! Hahahaha!" Takano's face became a little red and he looked down at his feet.

"Shut up, geez. May I remind you that you can't even order fast food?" _That goddamn smirk always makes me wanna punch him._

"Hey, do you plan on taking over Onodera Publishing sometime?" I hated this question.

"Well… I'm not really sure yet… I need more experience before I can take over a whole company… besides I've only worked at Marukawa for a short time…so I think I'd like to still work under you." When I looked up Takano was giving me a soft smile that made my heart bounce.

"I'd love to see what you'll accomplish in the future, I'll stay around for that." Hm, I knew he'd say something like that.

"Well, please continue dealing with me then."

"Nothing would make me happier."

I could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to kiss me, and I wanted the same. But considering we were in public and in the view of several others I don't think it would be appropriate. Instead, he pulled my arm and dragged me along with him.

"Oi, where are you taking me? Oi, Takano-San!"

"To the bathroom. Where else could I display my love?" _E-Embarassing…_

* * *

When we entered the bathroom he pinned me against the wall and furiously attacked my lips. Our tongues swirled in the others hot cavern, while our eyes were locked still. I took notice of those amber eyes that were so captivating. _I wanted more of them._

"Ritsu…" Takano moaned in-between kisses. He dove back into my mouth, his saliva dripping out.

He had a tight grip on me and held my sides to keep me in place. I kissed back with full force. Worries about someone overhearing or walking in were thrown away, at this moment all we wanted was each other.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"D-Damn… Takano… e-enough…" _We should really get to our table to eat our food,_ but Takano ignored me and kept on attacking.

"B-Before we go… Call me Masamune." _Is he kidding? That's so embarrassing! But his eyes were pleading and I could never say no to those eyes._

"M-Masamune… bastard we gotta go…" He chuckled a little before pulling away. Placing a light peck on my cheek before wiping both our mouths with tissues, he exited the restroom with me following behind.

_That's what I'll be doing for a while, always, I'll be following right behind him. I'm ready to follow him to the ends of the earth in the fear of losing him again. So as long as I can, I'll follow him._

"I apologize for the wait sir, I've brought your food."

"O-Oh thanks." The waiter was looking at me funny again, but this time he pulled a napkin out of his pocket.

"It's best to wipe your face sir, enjoy your meal." What's he talking about? I reached up to touch my face and realized there was a huge saliva stain running from my lips to my chin.

"Bakano bastard! Why didn't you tell me?!" I wiped furiously to make the stain disappear.

"Because~ you looked so cute." _This idiot._

"Maybe you should worry about yourself." After a look of confusion Takano looked down to see a wet splatter on his shirt. "Someone got a little too wild~"

I proceeded to eat my curry and Takano wiped away at his shirt.

_But maybe sometimes instead of following, I can do the leading._

* * *

**_Ritsuuuuuuu~ He's seriously too cute for his own good, no wonder Taka-Chan cant control himself!_**


	13. A New Resident

When I walked back in people continued to stare at me. I brushed it off and settled into my desk. Takano stood right next to me and called for the attention of the editors.

"Listen up everyone."

Everyone looked up at him waiting for some kind of order.

"Me and Onodera are going to meet Saitou-Sensei. Hatori take care of the place." Hatori gave a nod and the others went back to work.

If I have to go with Takano he'll probably try to have me sleep over later_… I don't trust this guy to not pull anything.__  
_  
"Onodera quit daydreaming." I snapped out of it.

"Yeah yeah Boss."

* * *

_I jumped into my bed and felt the comfort of the soft sheets engulf me in a blanket of warmth. Today had been a stressful day and I'm happy to finally have it done. Right when I'd gotten perfectly comfortable in my bed my phone buzzed. Who the hell's texting me at night? I reached over to my nightstand and read the screen.__  
_  
_'Ritsu. Come sleep with me tonight. I'm lonely. -Takano'_

_T-This shithead… disturbing me for this..._ I ignored the message but another came.

_ 'I need you by my side, I'm cold. -Takano'_

_'Persistent much?' -Onodera_

_ 'I love you. -Takano'_

* * *

I found my self standing outside my lovers door knocking lightly. For some reason, I couldn't control myself.

_Shit… I'm always pulled into the mood._

"Hello,_ Ritsu_." He seductively purred my name, gesturing for me to enter his deathtrap.

"S-Sup…" I stepped inside, feeling a bit awkward. Takano came and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No. Could you make me your delicious omurice, _Taka-Chan?"_

His face went a little red at this nickname. Hehe… I loved seeing him like this,_ It was so fucking adorable. _Unable to help myself I puckered my lips and dove in to steal a kiss. He reacted by sweetly licking my bottom lip while wrapping his arms around my waist.

When we pulled away he grabbed his apron and started to get the food ready.

"Just sit there and wait, Ritsu." _Man, if smiles could kill… I'd be dead ten times over._

I turned on the TV to some comedy show, these things never make sense. _Why would a man dress up as a cat? It'd be too embarrassing… I wonder if Takano would like it if I did that…? No. No. No. That's never gonna happen. Never. _Said man walked over and took my hand into his.

"Dinner is served, _my prince_." _This guy has no shame, for fucks sake!__  
_

"U-Ugh shut up baka…"

We sat down at the table and started digging in. For once, the silence between us had completely disappeared. We went on about pointless things and joked around.

"No way, I bet Kisa's gay." Takano brought this up.

"I don't know he seems like he's surrounded by girls."

"Yeah but he's always texting someone during work and I saw him walking with some tall guy. That must be the guy…"

* * *

"_Ah-Choo!" Kisa rubbed his nose._

"_Kisa-San do you have a cold?" His lover put his hand over the others forehead to check for a fever._

"_I don't think so. I feel fine."_

"_Well… I'll cook you some rice porridge, just in case." Kisa's face turned a little red and he smiled up at his lover. He was so sweet and considerate, he couldn't believe that this man loved him._

* * *

"Hmm… maybe? Haha I cant believe he hasn't caught up on us yet. You're the flirtatious type, after all."

"Oh? So you fully acknowledge that there's an us?" _U-Ugh…_

_This guy… always knows how to tease me… how did I get stuck with such an ass…_

_The so-called ass chuckled lightly._

"I'm just joking. Ritsu, can I ask you something?"

"E-Eh? Sure?" I feel like this is going in a bad direction.

"What do you think about moving in with me?"

"EH?!" M-Moving in? That's too sudden!

"I-It's just.. I'd like to spend as much time with you as I can. So I want to live with you, so I can always be with you." _These heartwarming words of his always pierced straight into my heart, causing me to forget about all the rational answers and selecting the one that would make him happy._

"O-Of course I would…" My face was bright red and I looked the ground, evading my eyes. But something unexpected happened and Takano enveloped me in a tight hug, I was in awe for a second before I returned his gesture.

"Thank you so much… Ritsu. You don't know how happy I am right now."

"W-Well it's not easy living with me y'know. I tend to make a mess."

"Oh don't worry," he whispered into my ear, "_I'll clean up all your messes."_

"H-HEY! You! Geez..." I playfully punched his arm but stopped when I heard a beep. I reached for my phone and what I found on the message screen shocked me. I grabbed my bag and shoes, and ran out of his apartment.

"Hey! Ritsu?" _What's wrong with him?_

I picked up his cell phone he dropped and when I read the message I instantly ran after him.

_**Sender: Kohinata An**_

_**Subject: Emergancy!**_

_**Ricchan! Your mother collapsed! Hurry up and come to T Hospital!**_


	14. Why I Hate Hospitals

_**After that cliffhanger I'm bring in the feels T.T**_

_** I'm not sure when this story will end but it'll probably be around for a while longer. Thanks for reading, please R&R, love ya guys~**_

* * *

"AN-CHAN! WHERE'S MOM?!" I stormed into the room, out of breath and ready to pass out. When I read that message I panicked and ran all the way here. An stood in front of my mom's door. Dry tears were visible in her eyes. She ran up to be and held onto me for security. She was shaking so hard, she seemed so scared. I was out of breath and softly holding her quivering frame. I looked into the door and saw the figure of my mother, lying in a hospital bed, tubes up her nostrils.

"R-Ricchan! I was so scared! We were having tea… and she just collapsed! I called the ambulance and..." She averted her eyes into my chest and I patted her head for reassurance.

"An-Chan, it's okay. Good job calling the ambulance. How is Mother's condition?" By the way she was freaking out I thought something really serious had happened.

"W-Well… the doctor said the cause was lack of sleep and over-eating." _What? How could that happen?_

"L-Lack of sleep?! Why was she overeating?!" _It didn't make sense for my mom to do irresponsible things like this._

"Because of you Ricchan!" She yelled at me right when Takano caught up. He ran into the room gasping and catching his breath. He was caught off guard when he saw An push me away from her.

"What do you…?"

"It's because she's worried about you! You never call her, you refuse to get married or take over the company, and she's been worried sick!"

This all came down on me like a storm, I had been the cause of my mothers suffering. Sure the old hag got on my nerves, but she was still my mother, and I made her worry so much. When she wakes up I need to apologize.

"An-Chan… I'm sorry." She walked right past me and went up in front of Takano.

"You're Takano-San, right?" She put on superior attitude towards him.

"That's right little lady." His straight face didn't intimidate her one bit.

"If you hurt Ricchan…I wont forgive you." She made sure to glare extra hard.

"A-An-Chan?!"

"Goodbye, Ricchan. Have a proper talk with your mother okay?" She exited without saying another word. Takano and I stood still, neither of us saying anything.

"Hey Ono-"

"Onodera-San, you're mother's awake." The nurse cut Takano off and I decided to go speak to my mother.

"Takano-San, could you wait here while I talk to my mom?" I felt guilty and a little embarrassed.

"Take your time." He smiled that flashy smile and I stepped inside the hospital room. My breath shook and my head ached, but I had to see this through.

"Hello, mom."

* * *

"Ritsu… you've grown. Geez, it wouldn't hurt you to come visit once in a while."

The fragile form of my mother sat up in the bed. It pained me to see her in this position. She looked terrible. She had huge eye-bags and her skin was pale. Those usually green eyes that shown brightly were cloudy and red, she was in need of some sleep.

"Sorry. Work really is a hassle." I sourly chucked at the last part.

"I hope they don't work you too hard over there. Are you eating all right? You don't look very good…"

"Mom look at yourself first. What happened with you?" She was stalling too long, avoiding the real issue here. She brought her gaze into her lap. For a moment we were silent until she spoke up.

"Ritsu… An-Chan dissolved your engagement." _She…what? An-Chan…let me go? After all this time… I'll have to thank her later._

"I…see." Evading my eyes was hard to do when my mother was the straightforward type.

"Ritsu. She told me she couldn't compete with who you had in your life right now. Ritsu, why couldn't you tell me about this person?" _My feelings mixed with my guilt made it impossible to keep all my thoughts inside. I ended up blurting out all my feelings._

"BECAUSE MOTHER, I AM IN LOVE WITH A MAN, THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T TELL YOU." Her eyes widened drastically. I think this stress I'm putting on her is bad for her health, but I'll have to tell her eventually.

"Ritsu…" She let out in confusion.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry to cause you so much stress. I'm sorry that I'm irresponsible, I'm sorry that I'm not up to your standards. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, never told you what I thought. I'm sorry that you had to have a son this screwed up. _I'm sorry mother, I'm so sorry your son's grown up to be such an asshole." _

I had bursted out each of my feelings, wither she would accept them or not, I didn't know._ But she needed to know, because the love I have for my mother wont allow me to lie to her anymore. I have to set things straight._

"Ritsu…you are you sure you're okay?" Her eyes were slightly watery, _hell all this news must've been quite a shock. Imagine how it feels finding out your kid is gay._

"I wasn't before at all, I was a mess that couldn't take care of myself and only had negative thoughts. That was before I met him again, the person who will take care of me and keep me safe. He'll make sure nothing ever happens to me and he never fails to show how much he loves me. I'm okay now mother. I'm okay."

She was so wide eyed I thought she was going to call me a disappointment, maybe even disown me. But she just smiled her smile and reached up to caress my cheek in her soft hands.

"Is this man…here right now?" She looked straight into my eyes and I slowly got red.

"Well yeah…the bastard was worried about me…" I was blushing now, realizing all I had said. As if on cue, Takano walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Onodera-San?" Instead of his fake killer smile, he flashed his genuine one, the one that only I saw.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm not that old! I'll make sure to take care of myself from now on. Now then, what's your name, young man?" Takano came up and took her hand in his.

"Takano Masamune, its nice to meet you ma'am." She used her other hand to pat my head, this gesture, although I'm ashamed by it, brought tears to my eyes.

"Masamune-Kun, my Ritsu is…a special one. He's very bright and has always had a shining path ahead of him. I could never doubt this child, for he's my one and only." He nodded as to agree.

"I couldn't agree more. Thank you for raising such an amazing person, if had never stepped into my life, I would've been quite a mess." Takano looked at me lovingly and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Precisely, and that's why I have to be careful who I hand him to. I wanted to find a nice wife that could give him an easy and normal life, but it seems Ritsu wants something more special. And I hope you give it to him." She smiled again, looking at me with eyes that said "don't worry."

"Mother…" She had really thought about me so much…

"Don't worry ma'am. Every second of my life, I plan on cherishing Ritsu and the time I have with him, that'll happen regardless. I just hope you can accept a coward such as myself with you son." He looked a little sad, he'd probably been reminiscing the times of our youth, and our fated goodbye.

"I entrust you with my precious son and I happily welcome you into the family, Masamune-Kun." By this point even Takano had tears trickling at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much." He bowed at her and took his leave from the room. As I was about to follow him my mother stopped me.

"Ritsu dear, I'll talk to your father later. He'll most likely accept anything about you. I still believe you have what it takes to run the company, so when you think you're ready give me a call."

"I'll give you plenty calls before then, too!" She laughed lightly before patting me on the back.

"Go. Go spend your time with that wonderful man you've found. I love you, Ritsu." She's…always gotta be the emotional type..

"I love you too mother, get well." I placed a kiss on my mother's hand before exiting.

When I left the room Takano stood in the hall waiting for me. At this time there weren't people around and the halls omitted an eerie mood, but my light stood there, arms open to engulf me in his warmth.

When I had reached those outstretched arms I plunged into them, seeking the warmth that was always there for me. I found myself sobbing uncontrollably, like a child. I wailed into his chest as he rubbed my back and comforted me. _It was all over. We could finally be together now._ This thought relieved me drastically.

"Masamune…I love you, so much." Everything was fine now.

"I love you too, Ritsu, so, so much. I'll make sure to cherish you, please stay with me, forever." At these words I held onto him tighter, taking in his sweet sent of cigarettes and books. I, the completely jaded, bipolar, angry person, who had spent ten years in misery, had finally found my happiness. And it felt _really damn good._

* * *

"Oi, Masamune! Where am I supposed to put all these books?" I pushed in two boxes that were jammed were literature.

"I've set up your bookcase so you can put them in there later...Ritsu, what's this?" He held up a envelope that he'd pulled out of 'The Queen's Circus' Oh shit!

"I-It's nothing! Give it back! OI Takano STOP!" I reached for the slip but he ran past me and locked himself in the bathroom. "Hey! Don't read that!"

"Too late!" He inspected the contents and found it was a letter Ritsu had addressed to his mother. He read the letter.

* * *

_"Dear Mother,_

_ I am writing you this to tell you that I would like my 'marriage' to be completely dissolved. I've voiced my thoughts out to An-Chan, I've told her I cant marry her several times because I had someone else one my mind. Someone who treats me as if I mean something important, someone who holds me close and tells me it's alright. I've found the love of my life and I've confirmed it, there's no one else on this Earth for me but him. He's my world and I want to love him for the rest of our humanely lives and to always stay by his side. I know this is a selfish request, to ask of you, the people who raised me since birth, to levy this huge burden onto you, but I hope you will let me be happy. I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry I didn't have the perfect life you wanted, and I'm sorry I couldn't be a son you were proud of. Just know that I love you, and I love the man that's stolen my heart. _

_ Yours Truly, Onodera Ritsu_

* * *

The door was opened quickly and Takano swiftly came up to me and tightly squeezed me in a warm hug.

"I love you Ritsu...thank you."

"Ugh you weren't supposed to see that.."

"But i did."

"Yeah..._ I love you too, baka."_

* * *

_**/ Happy Endings yay xD They're finally living together now! Now Ritsu can deal with pervy Takano 24/7 xD Seeya~**_


End file.
